If the World Ends
by skylark.all27
Summary: "Ne, Hibari-san," he shifted his head a little to get a comfortable position as he asked the wind, tears starting to run from the corner of his eyes as his voice silently whispered to nothingness, "If the world ends… Will you stay with me?" One-Shot. 1827, fluff. Shounen-ai. Warned.


**Pairing(s):** 1827/Hiba x Tsu  
**Summary: **"Ne, Hibari-san," he shifted his head a little to get a comfortable position as he asked the wind, tears starting to run from the corner of his eyes as his voice silently whispered to nothingness, "If the world ends… Will you stay with me?"  
**Warning(s):** Shitty Grammar, OOC, mild language, Shounen-ai  
**A/N: **I know I have a chapter to update, but this pairing just keeps popping inside my mind and I can't help it. And ha, how out of season was this fic? Haha!

Mistakes are my fault.

**If the World Ends**

_December 20, 2012 – 11:01pm_

Tsuna leaned comfortably against the wall as he stared up at the sky. He tried to count the stars up in the night, lightening the darkness when the sky turned dark, and chuckled when he found it was impossible to do so. He closed his eyes, feeling the gust of the wind as his brown lock hair remained up, not even giving the air the chance of messing with his hair. He hummed a soft rhythm as he waited patiently for the world to end. He knew it's silly to believe in such superstitions but he was always this delusional ever since he was a kid. He even believed that fairy tales, even princesses kissing frogs were all real up until he reached the age of fifteen. Pathetic, isn't it? And the world ending wasn't any different if it was in Tsuna's perspective.

He may appear to be calm on the outside, but he was fretting on the inside. How could he relax if today was the day he decided to confess? It's all because of his sadistic tutor that threatened him that he would end his life if he even chicken out on this. He didn't really understand why his problem had got anything to do with his tutor, but when he asked. Let's just say he lost his voice the next day (from running around the neighborhood screaming his manly scream, "HIIIEE," whole day long).

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead with his two right fingers and waited before the night shifted the day. He still has a lot of time. He still has forty minutes to spare and then this day would get over. Right now, he felt like crying but his eyes was hard and he couldn't even produce a single tear even if his legs were already shaking from the cold and from how long he was waiting. He sighed, pulled his back from the concrete wall, walked evenly to the railings, and draped his hands to the railings to observe the school from above.

He shifted a little closer, closing his eyes again as he feel the silent rhythm of the wind blowing his unruly hair. Damn it all, he couldn't even cry. Why, of all people, would it be him? And he thought Kyoko was the one he admired. But damn it, he just realized that she wasn't the one once they got back from the future. It was _him_. It has always been _him_. But Tsuna never acknowledged it, or he was just that slow to correspond. But either way, he still didn't understand why him, of all people, would he fall in love with him.

Hibari Kyoya.

The prefect who did nothing but bite him to death when he was a mere second late, the prefect who always left bruises all over his body when they went to the future, and the prefect who damn it all, made his heart beat go haywire whenever he was in his vicinity. It wasn't fair. It wasn't because he didn't want to feel this way. He didn't notice it until he fell all the way sunk in. And now he did the silliest thing he had ever done in his no-good life.

He placed a letter on the Reception Room.

.

"Dear Hibari-san," Kyoya shifted a little from his office chair as he proceeded to read the letter that caught his attention. From all the letters that he got from his admirers (Yes, Kyoya got his own set of admirers, such annoying herbivores really) that Kusakabe decided to damp on his office table, this one got his attention. Because not only it was written poorly, it was also not printed nor designed. It was like a note that was forced. Something Kyoya wanted to know where it was from.

"Scratch that. Uhm, Hello Hibari-san, you may not notice this letter at all since you know… It's kind of mess up a little? But, anyway I'm just wondering if you can at least… spare some time tomorrow at eight in the evening? I'll be waiting at the rooftop of the school… Uhm, thanks for reading this I guess. Uhm, I'll be waiting for you… Sawada Tsunayoshi," the letter says. Kyoya remained impassive but if someone looked closer enough, anyone would see the little twitching in Kyoya's eyebrows.

Leaning a little, placing both his arms at the table, and the letter at the table, Kyoya let out a sigh. Of course, Sawada Tsunayoshi, why did he even bother? Getting up from his seat, he looked at the ground, found nothing, and then stared up the sky. The sky was starting to get dark and Kyoya still has papers to sign. He walked to his seat again, tossing the paper Sawada Tsunayoshi sent to the trash bin, and began to sign papers he needed to sign again.

.

_December 20, 2012 – 11:55pm_

Tsuna, still leaning on the railings sighed. Looking at his watch he smiled sadly. Of course, why would he even expect that Hibari-san would come? Didn't the prefect make it clear from the start that he wanted nothing to do with him? Didn't he say that he didn't like crowding with them, especially him? Why would he even bother waiting? Why would he? He laughed bitterly, echoing around the silent night covering his eyesight.

Of course, he loved Hibari-san after all.

Looking at his wristwatch, he smiled. Looking up at the sky, closing his eyes again to absorb the image of the silent night, and for some odd reason, his cheeks felt hot. Opening his eyes again, he whispered. An almost audible whisper that was so soft that even the chirping birds from the night couldn't hear. He chuckled a little, leaning a little more to the railings but not too near where he could already meet the ground where he would face his death.

"Ne, Hibari-san," he called out to no one, shifting a little to get into a more comfortable position as he felt the wind touching his skin. He audibly whispered, counting down from ten, nine, eight, seven, "If the world ends…" six, five, four, three, "Will you stay with me?" two, and one. He opened his eyes, tears running down from the corner, wind caressing his face. And then he sobbed, _he didn't come_.

Hibari-san didn't come. And the world may not end, but Tsuna's did. Because Hibari-san didn't give him a chance, looking up to the now darkened sky again, he bitterly chuckled. Biting his lower lip causing it to draw blood, pulled his body from the railings as he walked to the door where he entered. Quietly muttering to himself,

"I guess not."

.

Hibari Kyoya looked up to his wall clock and his eyes widened. Double checking his wrist watch, damn it! It's already twelve midnight. Abandoning all his paperwork, he ran to the rooftop. Silently hoping that the omnivore would still be there, he ran as fast as he could. When he reached the rooftop, he dropped to his knees, breathing unevenly, panting, almost out of breath, and his keen eyes scanned the whole place.

No sign of him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Kyoya searched the whole place thoroughly, and no sign of the brunet waiting for him. He rubbed his temple, heart beating loudly as he tried to think of anything where the brunet had gone. Kyoya was sure that the omnivore stayed here at least minutes ago because he could still sense his presence being here, but where did he go? Walking up to the railings, he looked at the ground again, and his eyes widened a little as his eyes spotted the very familiar figure he was trying to find.

Gasping for air, he ran in full speed down from the rooftop to ground to catch the omnivore whom Kyoya assumed was _crying_. And it was his damn fault. Cursing under his breath, he sped up his pace, sweats dropping from his forehead, and almost jumped in glee when he was only a feet away to the omnivore. Catching up his breath again, he grabbed the omnivore's right arm. And Kyoya tried not to flinch when the omnivore faced him, bangs covering his eyes, but Kyoya could still hear the silent sobbing, and how the omnivore's body was trembling.

Swallowing his carnivorous pride, he pulled the omnivore catching him off guard, and the omnivore's forehead was on his lean chest. The omnivore was quiet and Kyoya felt the sudden _fear_ he didn't usually have. The omnivore sniffed. "N-ne, H-Hibari-san," the omnivore choked between his sobs, as Kyoya tried to do a soothing motion by running his fingers to that brown lock hair as he answered with a simple, "Hn," the omnivore stopped shaking.

Kyoya could feel the omnivore trying to even his breathing and asked, "If the world ends… Will Hibari-san stay with me?" Kyoya looked down to the trembling brunet, before placing his chin to the omnivore's hair, and answered, "I will."

The omnivore jerked his head up and looked at him with those large eyes and Kyoya, not wasting any second, leaned down, almost hesitantly pressing their lips together, and both felt the warmth entered their bodies. Kyoya, being the dominated one, moved a little, before pulling away. He chuckled lightly when _his _omnivore pouted, and proceeded to flick his omnivore's nose, still his hand around his omnivore's waist. Tsunayoshi hugged him, placing his head to Kyoya's chest again, and Kyoya began stroking Tsunayoshi's hair again.

"Ne, Hibari-san," said a muffled voice.

"Hn?"

"The world didn't end."

.

**Arrivederci**


End file.
